


Два сапога — пара

by nyavka



Series: Два сапога — пара [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Северус и сам не до конца понимал, что делает, но сегодня ведь было Рождество, и он не мог просто отправить Поттера восвояси даже без обещанного праздничного тоста.





	Два сапога — пара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304705) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



Северус терпеть не мог работать в канун Рождества, но кому-то нужно было присматривать за третьей рабочей сменой.  
  
У него дома не было детей, уютно устроившихся в своих кроватках. Его не ждала жена, уже выпятившая губки для поцелуя. В деревенском пабе у него не было приятелей, жаждущих выпить за его здоровье.  
  
Поэтому Северус остался, отослав по домам всех, кроме самого минимально необходимого количества работников.  
  
Когда в полночь просвистел свисток, мужчины взяли пятнадцатиминутный перерыв. Северус почувствовал чьё-то присутствие в дверях и поднял взгляд.  
  
— Поттер, вы что-то хотели?  
  
Абсолютно непохожий на остальных работников его бригады, Поттер оставался для него некоторой загадкой.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, — сказал Поттер, протягивая ему бутылку с каким-то алкоголем.  
  
Одиночка, как и сам Северус, Поттер часто вызывался работать в «неудобные» смены, чтобы остальные могли провести это время со своими семьями.  
  
— Нам нельзя пить на работе, — машинально ответил Северус.  
  
— Знаю, но я подумал, что, может, мы выпьем по стаканчику утром? — Поттер запустил пятерню в свои лохматые чёрные волосы. Его щёки слегка порозовели, а зелёные глаза за стёклами очков засияли — и у Северуса внутри что-то самую малость потеплело. — Это же всё-таки Рождество.  
  
Взяв у него бутылку, Северус убрал её в ящик своего стола.  
  
— Вам пора возвращаться к работе.  
  
Поттер молча кивнул и вышел.  
  
  
* * *  
Хотя Северус всегда был «совой» и полуночником, часы с трёх до шести утра вечно были самыми сложными, двигаясь с просто-таки черепашьей скоростью.  
  
Когда раздался свисток, большинство работяг записали своё отработанное время в считаные секунды, и к тому моменту, как Северус собрал свои вещи, наверное, уже находились на полпути к дому. Северус достал из ящика бутылку подаренного Поттером спиртного, решив, что оно поможет ему не замёрзнуть до самого конца сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Когда он подошёл к журналу, чтобы записать свою смену, рядом с часами обнаружился Поттер.  
  
— Разве вам нигде не нужно быть в день Рождества? — спросил Северус, записывая свои цифры и разворачиваясь к выходу.  
  
— Не-а. Мои родители умерли, а тётка с мужем вышвырнули меня на улицу. Так что я свободен, как птица, — голос Поттера звучал весело, но Северус сразу распознал прячущееся за напускной бравадой чувство. Одиночество.  
  
  
* * *  
Поттер вышел вслед за ним и пристроился рядом, чуть ускоряясь, чтобы поспевать за его более длинными шагами. Под их ботинками хрустел тонкий слой снега.  
  
Когда они подошли к квартире Северуса, тот принялся рыться у себя в карманах в поисках ключа.  
  
— Всего по стаканчику, а потом вы отправитесь к себе домой.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
  
* * *  
Северус взял у Поттера пальто, обратив внимание, какое оно тонкое. Если бы у него были деньги, он бы купил парню нормальное пальто: плотное, шерстяное.  
  
Недоумевая, откуда у него только взялась подобная мысль, Северус тряхнул головой, чтобы её прогнать. Ему на лицо упало несколько длинных прядей, высвободившихся из шнурка, которым он перевязывал волосы на работе.  
  
— Садитесь, — бросил Северус через плечо, и отправился на кухню, чтобы взять пару стаканов.  
  
Он и сам не до конца понимал, что делает, но сегодня ведь было Рождество, и он не мог просто отправить Поттера восвояси даже без обещанного праздничного тоста. Широко зевнув, он налил в каждый стакан по порции виски и вернулся с ними обратно в гостиную.  
  
Поттер, похоже, успел включить в розетку его гирлянду, потому что скромная рождественская ёлка Северуса теперь мигала разноцветными огоньками.  
  
Сам Поттер растянулся на диване, и его ноги нелепо свешивались с одного края. Его глаза были закрыты.  
  
Поставив напитки на стол, Северус снял с Поттера очки. Затем стащил со спинки дивана старенькое, сшитое ещё его бабушкой покрывало, и укрыл им Поттера. Потом аккуратно расшнуровал и снял с него ботинки.  
  
Устроившись в кресле перед пустым и холодным очагом, Северус какое-то время молча потягивал свой виски, постепенно приходя в себя после долгой рабочей ночи.  
  
Наконец он отставил стакан и уснул прямо в кресле, убаюкиваемый равномерным дыханием Поттера.  
  
  
* * *  
Его разбудили звуки — и запахи — жарящейся яичницы с беконом. Потерев тыльную сторону шею, Северус медленно повращал головой в разные стороны, разминая затёкшие ото сна мышцы.  
  
— Вы уже не спите, — обрадовался Поттер, внося в комнату поднос с чаем, а также гренками, бобами, яичницей и беконом. — Я подумал, что это самое меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать, — он кивнул в сторону подноса.  
  
Северус буквально умирал от голода, поэтому лишь проворчал:  
  
— Премного вам благодарен, — после чего взял с подноса вилку и набросился на еду.  
  
— Извините, что я вот так вот заснул, — Поттер крайне внимательно изучал дырку в своём носке.  
  
— Ничего, после нескольких лет работы вы привыкнете к ночным сменам.  
  
  
* * *  
Опустошив примерно половину тарелки, Северус понял, что Поттер за ним наблюдает. И сообразил, почему.  
  
Он застыл, так и не донеся вилку до рта.  
  
— Вы ничего не ели.  
  
— Продуктов было только на одного, — объяснил Поттер. — Но всё в порядке. Я привык быть голодным.  
  
У Северуса вдруг резко пересохло во рту. Он едва смог проглотить то, что уже успел откусить. Потянувшись к чашке с чаем, он торопливо её осушил.  
  
— Подождите здесь.  
  
Очутившись на кухне, он взглянул на часы. Для рождественского ужина было немного рановато, но Северус быстренько всё подготовил. Поскольку он полагал, что будет ужинать один, то вместо гуся у него была курица и немного картошки с овощами. Всё это дружно отправилось в духовку.  
  
  
* * *  
Через два часа Северус сидел за своим кухонным столом, наблюдал за тем, как Поттер приканчивает больше половины его курицы, и чувствовал себя счастливым, как никогда.  
  
Когда он принялся отмывать противень, Поттер встал рядом и, взяв полотенце, начал вытирать уже чистые тарелки.  
  
— Вам совсем необязательно это делать.  
  
— Не хочу быть невежливым, — отозвался Поттер, и у Северуса не нашлось, что ему возразить.  
  
Они домыли посуду в уютной тишине.  
  
— Чаю? — предложил Северус, когда все причины для того, чтобы Поттер и дальше оставался у него в гостях, похоже, закончились.  
  
Поттер кивнул, выглядя при этом странно обрадованным, словно ему тоже не хотелось уходить.  
  
— Спасибо, с удовольствием.  
  
Северус поставил на плиту чайник.  
  
  
* * *  
Три партии в шахматы, два чайника чаю и одну бутылку виски спустя, Поттер всё-таки принялся натягивать свои ботинки.  
  
— Надеюсь, я не испортил вам праздник, — сказал он, когда Северус подал ему пальто.  
  
— Не мелите ерунды, — поморщился Северус. — Если бы вы мне мешали, я бы уже давным-давно отправил вас домой.  
  
Поттер просиял и его глаза сделались очень тёплыми.  
  
— Честно говоря, это самое лучшее Рождество из всех, что у меня были, — тихо произнёс он. — Спасибо вам.  
  
Северус открыл входную дверь, борясь с искушением молча дать своему гостю уйти. Но в Поттере было что-то особенное, в нём чувствовались какие-то очень знакомые жизненные обстоятельства.  
  
  
* * *  
— Счастливого Рождества, Поттер, — сказал Северус, задержавшись в дверях.  
  
Поттер расплылся в широченной улыбке, и Северус почувствовал, как дёрнулись уголки его собственных губ, пытаясь удержаться от ответного жеста.  
  
Поттер повернулся к выходу и уже сделал несколько шагов, но затем вдруг остановился и резко развернулся.  
  
— Если хотите, я мог бы принести вам что-нибудь на День подарков*. Я готовлю просто шикарные рыбные пироги.  
  
Северус на секунду замешкался с ответом.  
  
— Это было бы приемлемо.  
  
— Ну, тогда до скорой встречи.  
  
Поттер сунул руки в карманы и Северус закрыл дверь.  
  
Подойдя к окну, он провожал взглядом пробирающегося сквозь снег Поттера до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся из виду, свернув за угол.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *«День подарков» (Boxing Day) — второй день Рождества.


End file.
